


Firedance (2018)

by qawv



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qawv/pseuds/qawv
Summary: 一定还有更多超越我贫瘠想象力的美好的事。





	Firedance (2018)

一个和往常无二的盛夏午后，我的老板委托给刚在杂志社就职不久的我一件简单的跑腿任务。他说我的同事渡邉理佐在离职前有些要寄到长崎的旧物，走得很匆忙一直留在办公室里。虽说是同事，但我从来没见过渡邉小姐，在我得到这份为杂志拍摄背景图片的工作前，她就已经离开公司了。事情总是这么巧，渡邉小姐是我的同行，我使用的办公桌的上一个主人就是她，这件跑腿的事也就当仁不让地落到了我的头上。

我问老板：“二十一世纪了，不能直接投递吗？”

老板指了指包裹上的快递单说：“这就是找不到收件人被退回来的。”

“那就再还给渡邉小姐好了。”

“可我也不知道渡邉又在哪里落脚了。反正你也有年假嘛，就当公费旅游了，长崎可是很美的喔，不会后悔的。年纪轻轻多感受一下嘛。”

啧，又遇到了个黑心商人。

虽然老板答应回来之后报销路费，我还是有些心疼自己先垫的机票钱。但君命不得不从，我也只好把包裹塞进一年没碰的旅行包，离开单身公寓飞到陌生的長崎。循着包裹上的地址，我打听到了一处山上的老住宅区，但是当我好不容易找到它，只能看到它被拆得还剩一半的断壁残桓了。

“喂，小家伙，你也是邮递员吗？”操纵吊臂车的大叔从车上跳下来，嘴里衔着一根快燃尽的粗烟卷。

我低头瞅瞅自己穿着的夏威夷衬衫短裤，冲他耸了耸肩。

“前不久有个邮递员来这里赖了好久，说是有一个包裹必须投递。”大概就是现在我拿着的吧，我拍拍我的旧旅行包，“差不多就这么大，你果然也是邮局来的啊。”

“这里以前是，”我照着邮单念着名字，“長濱，小姐？家吗？”

“这里的确有叫長濱的一家住过，不过她们早就搬走了，自从五年前家里的小女儿去东京上了大学。”

“長濱家的小女儿？是叫練る吗？她在东京上大学啊，现在也该毕业了。”我简单算了下时间，发现这位長濱小姐大概跟我同龄，她是渡邉小姐的同学吗？可能如今也开始工作了吧。

“練る？寝る？怎么读我是记不住了，不过大概是这两个音。我还记得長濱家的小女儿考上了很不错的美术学校，整条街的人都为她高兴呢。你不忙的话，去山下町打听一下也可以。”

“好的。”我谢过吊臂车大叔，顺便问了从出发起就在意的问题，“话说大叔，这周围也有姓渡邉的人家吗？是这么写的。”

大叔从我手中接过纸条，眼睛挤成一条缝用力思索着，“有是有，但离这里可有挺远的距离，是大叔我不太熟悉的人家。”

下了山便离海越来越近，海风带来海水潮湿的腥味，还有一点点海盐的清澈。找到从大叔那得来地址的小町，我随意选择了一家居酒屋，点了一杯響牌威士忌。

“你算是问对人了喔，小鬼。”酒保大叔竖起食指在空中打着圈。

什么小鬼，我转过脸去偷偷啧了一声。

“ねる搬家前最喜欢来我这吃东西了。我们这特产的鲷鱼给你尝尝！”

“诶不用了谢谢您！”我才不想说我没带够钱呢。

“没关系，你是ねる的朋友，请你的。”盐烤鲷鱼立马端上了桌，我不知道该怎么解释，有些不好意思下手，便攥着筷子继续听酒保念叨。

“那孩子，高中也是出去念的，留在东京上大学之后不久，家里一起搬到关东去了。”

我失落地放下筷子，看来这次是见不到这位神秘的收件人了。抱着继续八卦以及不能虚费此行的心思，我又点了一盘新鲜薯条和大叔聊起了天，“長濱小姐也是在东京念的美术高中？我听说她读的是绘画。”

“对，是这样，孩子们总喜欢往远了往大了跑，做些新奇的玩意，把头发染啊烫啊变成原宿ガール。但是ねる不是一般孩子，她深爱着长崎的。刚去东京那时候每年夏天还总是带朋友一起回来玩呢，说起来你刚刚提过的另一个人，渡邉小姐，就是她经常带来玩的朋友。”

“哦？原来渡邉小姐不是長崎人吗？”

“不是不是，那孩子操着一口关东口音呢。我想大概是ねる的同学？不太爱说话，但是很机灵的，会和ねる一起帮我们打理店面，总是说着谢谢和打扰您了。”

我从脑海中描绘帮手渡邉小姐的样子，不知为何是一幅扎着马尾用力抹桌子到流汗的脸，想想还蛮可爱的，虽然我连她的照片都没有见过。

“时不时地呢，她们就在我这里拿上一把折叠椅子，去海边坐好久好久。”

“去做什么？”

“ねる的话，当然是写生了！是这么叫的吧？”大叔把摇头晃脑的雪克壶按在一边，抓着冰夹在我面前甩来甩去，大概是比划着用笔刷画画的样子，“休息时候我去看过她呢，她画海，就像海浪下一秒就要飞向天空再坠回大海。但有时候，我又看不懂，为什么像是凝固的蓝色琥珀呢。你看，就在那。”

他的手指向吧台斜后方的装饰画，一幅精致的静止海洋，在太阳底下反射着透明的光。

“那，您也在那里见过渡邉小姐？”

“她俩很少不在一起，而且，”酒保大叔把冰块投进锥形杯里，朝我挤挤眼睛，“只要能看见渡邉小姐，ねる就很开心的样子。渡邉小姐总是拿着个大家伙，唔，就像你脖子上背着的那个。”

我的手摸上脖子上的单反包带，这是平时用来自娱自乐的小型品。我这才反应过来离开家之前顺手把它也带出来了。

“这个大家伙，到底有什么秘密呀，”酒保从吧台后面探着脑袋，“喏，能不能让我也感受下，对着那个玻璃片？”

我从皮外套里掏出机器揭下镜头盖，把它对向酒保。取景框里大叔圆睁着眼睛冲我做鬼脸，“嗯？比普通的相机大了一圈也没什么特别的嘛，都看不清自己的脸。”

“是我这边才能看很清楚啦。”

“可ねる她总是能对着那小块圆玻璃镜片儿笑得那么灿烂，比大叔们闲下来喝点小酒还开心。难道渡邉小姐的相机比起你的有什么魔力不成。”

“怎么会，镜头又不是兔子洞。”我把手肘垫在吧台上，以肘关节为轴对着居酒屋左右旋转，两边墙上摆着一排排游客在店里的照片，双眼似乎不受控制地寻找着，突然，墙角有什么灰色中带着亮光的东西吸引了我的眼睛。

我起身走到那张相片前，它被隐蔽地贴在墙和落地窗交接的角落。灰夜背景下，水波拍打沙岸，年轻的女孩子安静地站在镜头下，水痕从头顶顺着过肩长发绵延上浅色衬衫，点在她水嫩的脸颊上，光在那里晕成一抹奶黄色，

“喔？ねる的照片？我都不知道是什么时候贴上去的。”趴在吧台上的酒保冲我的方向喊着。

这位果然就是長濱小姐吗。虽然是第一次见，可总觉得有点像想象中渡邉小姐的样子。

“長濱小姐，很可爱。”

“当然，那可是五岛的孩子。”

这样的長濱小姐，在哪里做着什么事呢，她的身边有渡邉在吗……糟了，我大概入戏太深。我只是个送包裹的路人，东西交付就好了。

“之前您说長濱小姐每年夏天都会回長崎来，今年也会吗？”

“不知道喔，那之后的三四年，她们都没有再回来了。听说她刚上大学不久生了场重病，家里搬到东京大概也是因为方便照顾吧。”

我的手指停顿在照片一角，感到一阵莫名的酸涩，不只是因为跑到长崎白费了力气。

“理佐。”我仿佛听到她在对镜头另一边的人——而不是看着照片的我——说着这样的话。

我想去海那里看看。

“小姑娘，你不像本地人啊，来这里旅游？”蹲在缆桩上系绳索的渔夫比我还矮上一点。更远处收拾渔具的中年女子好像是他的妻子。

“我是来找人的，找長濱家。可我刚刚听说早就搬走了。”

“你是ねる的同学？渡邉吗？”渔夫走近来招呼着。

“不不，我姓志田。”

“肯定不是啦，渡邉小姐比这位小姑娘要高。”渔夫的妻子站在我面前打量起来，我有些拘束地绞着手指，顺带一点泄气。渡邉小姐怎么能比我还要高？那可真不得了。

“喔的确，你们都背着相机才会看起来有点像。”渔夫和酒保说着相似的话。

浪涨起来，携卷着湿热的水汽。我尖叫着往后跳，每一步都在沙土里陷得更深。海水漫到足底，泥沙顺着缝隙溜进脚趾间。又一层浪扑向我的短裤，我拔起腿躲避它，却脚下一滑跌在沙子上。喔，毫不客气的海。

我干脆放弃挣扎，屈起腿坐在沙滩上，干巴巴地望着远处海天相接的连线。如果不是云的存在，世界即是浑然一体的完美球型。我拧下相机盖，从小窗里窥视，浪波推搡白沫在我的镜头里起起伏伏，只是平常的海该有的样子。

“ねる这孩子真不错呀，无论在哪都能成为闪耀的人。”渔夫的妻子还在一边说着長濱的事情，“我之前从认识的人那里听说啊，ねる是因为渡邉才去的东京呢。”

“她不是一直想去读美高？”丈夫从船上迈下来，讶异地问道。

“虽说如此她可是二年级转学走的。”

“長濱和渡邉两人，很亲密吗？”我问。

“说亲密不合适，但的确关系不错。夏天ねる在这里画画，渡邉小姐会一边等她一边在稍远的地方取景。”妻子显然比她的丈夫知道更多，“可有一年开始她不再带着相机了，转而安静地坐在远处，叫ねる画她。”

不知道長濱小姐笔下的渡邉是什么样子的？我想起来那张灰暗的海边少女。那是渡邉镜头里的長濱。在我不带任何滤镜的眼中，她的笑容是蒙上灰白的奶黄色的，像沉进奶壶底的布里奶酪，带着淡香。

这不是我第一次见识渡邉的作品，但我从没见过她的人像，平时她拍山和水的风景。我曾经游荡在会社的往刊陈列处，随意翻拣旧的杂志，有一段时间的刊底上推出了系列摄影。摒弃明焕的色调，铺陈大片分界明确的靛和锗，除此之外就是漫无边际的黑和灰。夕阳与山影跌进黯淡无光的沉血里，蓝与绿稀有地拧在一起扭打着，不抓住时机就稍纵即逝的光影。对比并不强烈，却让我这个观察者的心脏隐隐作痛。

而这些作品都有一个共同的特点——从来没有署名，但我能确定，它们和海边少女的作者同为渡邉。

将所属物扣压上自己的名字或徽章，掌控感可以满足空虚的内心，渡邉却和这样的人大相径庭。还有那幅在众多游客的留影留言之中静立一隅、躲藏在阴影里的单人照。

批量生产的镜头可以出现在任何人手中，光却会随着使用者的不同变幻出与之相合的色彩。对于使用者来说，光是独一无二的。而于静物，能将它的美发挥到极致的人亦是唯一。渡邉没有标记关于自己的任何信息，我还是认出了她，我顿感怅然。

渡邉，你那么出色，不想拥有你的作品吗？她面对你，笑得那么惬意，她会喊你，理佐。你想将長濱据为己有吗？

我看看自己，二十岁出头的新手摄影师，作品只能勉强达到允许录用的程度，相片在我手里，只是平常的海，平常的人。我抓不住海面在吞吐的泡沫之下闪烁的波光粼粼，无法用我的相机，将司空见惯的笑容赋以初春日暮的温度与色彩。我什么都没有，除了我的相机，我什么都没有。没有一个人可以喊我，愛佳，你看这片高光往哪里点更好呢。

也许長濱小姐本来就是不寻常的。我试图安慰自己。说到底，我只是一个外人，拿什么底气评价我从来没见过不曾了解的人们呢。我用他人口中的虚幻碎片七拼八凑，得出一个坑坑洼洼的外形，再把自己不着边际的想象涂抹上去，让这座雕像看起来仿佛是好的。一个卑劣的“创作者”，这不是我希望自己做的事。

我不甘心地放下机器眺望远方，肆意燃烧的阳光下，海鸥从单纯跃动的海面仰冲向高远湛蓝的天际，跌宕的海浪担当着唯一的背景音。与渡邉相比，我们是天差地别。

我颠颠怀里的旅行包，这个小包裹里装的是些什么呢，像硬纸板一样的外壳传达不出多少有效信息。掏出头戴耳机夹在脖子上，我把相机小家伙收进旅行包里，一时半会我不想再看见它了。

“那您知道長濱现在搬到了哪里吗？”

又是一个新地址。老板，假可能还需要再多几天，不要扣我的工资啊。

我拿到的地址不是長濱的家，而是她的小工作室。意外地不在东京而是隔壁的小县茨城。闹市街区的僻静拐角顶楼，抬头可以望见筑波山顶。

很不巧主人要等一会儿才回来，助理小姐端上一杯大麦茶，对我说可以在展览室随便看看。

長濱应该在周边地区小有名气，看着不认识的奖项，我盲目地下判断，我就是希望这样的事发生。

我认为我单调的脑袋不会欣赏绘画作品，虽然和摄影同为记录，我在观赏两种形式的时候，总觉得自己用的不是同一个脑回路。可我还是斗胆一抒拙见：她的作品有一种欲言又止的感觉，色彩不是彻底地铺上去，而是总在你以为会有的地方留下一点空白。

然而那幅画不是这样。它陈列在墙体的边缘，窄角度射灯的米黄光在画框顶上散开。这是一幅倾斜人像。画像的主人以一种仰视的姿态将下颚挑向斜前方，脖子的正面暴露无遗。与之前的冷静截然不同，三角光源自对象右侧投射，深红凝聚在画框右下角，自脖颈一角迸溅而出的红和橙在颈筋上激烈争抢着，滩在以对角线为分界的画纸两侧，最后稀稀疏疏地躺在发丝上以作了结，那之下的脸颊上是纯净的留白。它抿着嘴，但全部的话已然倾泄而出。

单纯的配色像密布的针尖，隔着一层毛料刺透皮肤直见鲜血，这样的存在堪比渡邉的摄影。

我想起居酒屋里的蓝色琥珀，冲动的光源与不再呼吸的海面，比起凝固的浪花，更像是洁净的泪滴。在纯蓝的背景色下，用白笔勾勒出的咸涩液体。

“志田小姐，很抱歉让您久等了。”

我的目光赶紧远离那幅画瞥向一边，然而直到碎花连衣裙的一角进入视线，我才下决心去面向她。没有了灰色的衬托，她的笑容是初春日出的暖色调。

“谢谢您百忙之中送来包裹。不急的话，我们可以到楼下的咖啡店坐坐。”

看着我推辞的样子，長濱ねる拿起挎包冲我摆手，“您在那幅画前看了那么久，不想去见见曾经的同事吗？”

“渡邉小姐，现在在茨城？”来到店里点了餐，我仍掩盖不住心中的惊讶，“那为什么，包裹会被寄到长崎？”

“嘘，她不知道我在这儿，我也……不太敢告诉她。我猜她可能，不是很想见我。”

“怎么会……你们都，很出色，真的。”我不明白自己为什么突然说话结结巴巴的。

長濱直视着我，她两侧的嘴角轻轻上挑，唇线贴合，她的眼睛淌着温润的水波，“她很棒，她一直都很棒，现在也是。”

“我，我觉得渡邉小姐的作品是绝无仅有的，作为观众我很喜欢但是作为同行我很羡慕她，我做不到。”我接过侍者端来的冰水，局促地盯着趴在水面上摇晃的冰块。

“没有第二个人能做到，理佐看到的世界，是独一无二的。是你与我都看不见的世界。”

在她的世界里，只有红与蓝碰撞缠绕，在画布上散落出紫色的斑斑点点。我想象了一下，如果自己眼中的色彩只剩下红和蓝，我可能先有一丝不满，然后欣然接受我毫无天赋的事实，但是渡邉和我不一样。她该用何种抗争才能向着残酷妥协，我想我体会不到。但天赋就是天赋，我总算理解了那种奇怪的绿为什么会和蓝色你争我夺仍保持和谐，在渡邉的眼中都不过是调和一致的颜色罢了，不足为惧。

“这是从四年前开始的吗？”

“是的。”原来当初生病的并不是長濱，而是一直陪在她身边的渡邉，“那之后我从长崎找到东京，又从东京辗转至茨城。她不想再拿起相机，可为了活下去又不得不拿起来。

“她一直在躲着我，也许因为不再能和我看到同样的世界，我不知道。但我总能找到她。我认出她的照片，就能知道她在哪里。”

为什么会互相躲避，我无法理解，我巴不得能有个人，现在就站在我面前，告诉我她能在我的相片里找到与众不同的闪光的点，虽然连我本人都知道那并不存在。

看到我似乎了解很多，長濱也不打算再多作回忆，转而说起了如今的事。

“她会在这家咖啡店坐上好久，这样很好，我可以安安静静地看着她，再偷偷画一阵子，就像她以前悄悄拍我一样。”長濱说起和渡邉曾经在一起的时候，就像长崎的酒保对我描述的那样，脸上是掩饰不住的欢欣，“那个家伙，一直以为我什么都不知道呢。”

“那幅，也是这样创作出来的吗？”

“展览室一角的那幅？”長濱看我点头便笑起来，“那是四年前在長崎的海边，理佐叫我画的。是我们最后一次一起去长崎。现在想来，那个时候理佐的视觉大概已经反常了。”

又是长崎的海边，那张照片的诞生地。画中的渡邉和照片里的長濱，她们在海滩上是怎样观察对方，再进入对方的视界之中的，在对方的视界之中自己是什么样子的？我想一定是超越了各自作品的存在，毕竟纸片是有尺寸的，这和恋人间的世界相去甚远。她们在那里都做过什么呢，坐在一起，注视着彼此，拥抱，或者，一定还有更多超越我贫瘠想象力的美好的事。

细腻柔和的白兰地沾着水果味贴在口腔内壁流淌，我在昏黄的顶灯下暗暗觑着長濱的眉眼，她停下来不说话的样子，像一只乖巧伶俐的棕猫。我尝试找寻那张照片的角度，然而如所料，我失败了，只有渡邉的镜头才能让她完全放松。那里果然有什么不为人知的魔法吧。

“虽然很不好意思，但我认为不是只有色彩斑斓才是正确的世界。色彩的定义不该是那么乏味的。您的那幅画，我也，很喜欢。从你们的作品里我不单单看到了颜色和线条，我得到了更多，好像会讲话一样。”我不自觉地激动起来。

長濱对我点头致谢，她侧着脑袋拿起茶杯端在胸前小口呷着，“我想尝试去感受她对这个世界的感知，像她一样，和她活在一起。”

“我想，你们还会再一起去长崎的。”我总是在自顾自地代表当事人发言。

“谢谢您，”長濱放下茶杯，不再望着窗外，对我沉静地笑着，“她就要来了，志田小姐。如果您想见见她，就等在这里吧。我先行一步。谢谢您愿意听我讲这些无处安放的话。”

“您不在这里等她吗？”

“我一直在等她。但如果她仍旧拒绝我，我不知道怎么办才好。”

我望着她离开的背影，终于明白为什么渡邉能拥有那样的作品。在技术、设备、标志之外，就像镜头与光的互相选择，她已经拥有了長濱，对于彼此而言，两人都是独一无二的，她们根本不需要为自己署名。可是你们两个，都在犹豫什么呢。能够互相追逐，已经多么幸运。

我如今寻着二人的踪迹停泊在岸，但这只是短暂的停留，我不能永远如此追寻。我任凭想象力放纵不羁：也许有个人也在等着我，只是需要踏出一步我就可以找到她。

我突然记起未投递的包裹下坚硬的纸壳，那会不会就是渡邉踏出的一步呢，她没有在躲着長濱，只是在害怕一旦面对她，承认了自己所见的世界与她不同，可能就会失去她。長濱小姐，渡邉可能也一直在等你啊。为什么不把你的话直接对她讲呢。

我独自坐在咖啡馆的窗边，捏着变得空荡的旅行包，空气从拉链的空隙里钻出来，干瘪地颤动着。我的眼睛一直锁着门口，盯得酸痛却不敢有丝毫的懈怠。倏地，背着相机的利落短发从门口闪了进来，我的心脏狂跳起来，我知道她是那幅画的主人，精巧的鼻眼就像从画里拓出来，而且，看起来真的比我还高上一点。渡邉和長濱同样精致，却又是更为恬淡的美。她朝我的方向走过来，转着头，似乎下一秒就将与我对视——

“志田！”

老板突然窜到了我对面，坐在了方才長濱坐的软沙发上。

“诶——！守屋小姐，您怎么到这来了？”

“怎么，就允许你有休假，我就不行？”老板背了个鼓鼓囊囊的单肩包，里面大概塞满了行李。

“您怎么找到的我？”

她冲我晃晃手机，“你的手机GPS一直开着。简单一查即可。”

啧，真是有钱人的作态。我来不及多吐槽，慌张地向四周张望着，已经不见了渡邉的踪影。

“别看了。你的包裹送到了就可以了。”

是的，这明明是我最初该做的事。关于渡邉和長濱，我已经没有更多的义务和权利来越线了。

“您知道我在做什么？”

“你不都在短信里写很清楚了？还叫我不要扣你工资，哪有那么好的事。”

诶呀。我沮丧地拍着脑袋，下个月的展览和游戏新作又泡汤了。

“不过，如果你愿意给下一季的刊底特辑免费出一个系列，就可以抵了这几天的工资，怎么样？”

“我？”我不敢相信地睁大眼睛，“我可不是渡邉，我不行的。”

“不是你说的，色彩的定义不该是乏味的？那为什么认为自己的作品平淡无奇呢。”老板戴上墨镜，又在我面前摆上一副，“走吧，你的饮料長濱小姐结算过了，跟我去筑波山看看，再去茨城的海边玩一圈。”

我哭笑不得地捂着嘴，“可我真的没有钱了啊老板我，很穷的！”

“这次我请。”老板起身挎上包带，朝我比了一个瓦肯人的举手礼，“下次你结。”

-Fin-


End file.
